In aircraft, the passenger space is increasingly equipped with additional technical devices that are designed to make travelling more pleasant and relaxing for passengers. Especially for long-haul operation, for example, aircraft seats are generally equipped with entertainment systems, in-flight entertainment systems (IFEs), voltage supply devices, in-seat power supply systems (ISPSSs) or electrical adjustment—and massage systems. Up to now these functions may have been connected to the aircraft seats by way of cable connections. However, such cabling may reduce the flexibility of the cabin in a retrofit phase. The implementation of changes in the equipment of the cabin, for example in a desired change of the seat pitch, may require cost-intensive new routing of the cabling.
Due to technical characteristics, the transmission of data by means of purely inductive technologies may be insufficient, for example, for entertainment systems incorporated in the seat of a passenger aircraft.